A Christmas Carol
by The Sky Pirate Girl
Summary: "Maybe in the other world, the other Ginny loved you and wished upon a star, or her birthday candles, or something other - that there would be a world where she would be with a Tom who could love her." Slowly, softly, he kissed her. "Maybe it was the other Tom who wished, in some little part of his 'villainous' heart, to be able to love her."


**Title**: A Christmas Carol

**Words**: ~3 600

**A/N**: This is an Alternative Universe in the true, serious sense of the word; _gin 'n' tonic_ where they live in the same time and he's not evil, just an introverted bookwarm who likes peace and solitude and she was his loud, arguably extroverted childhood friend before they fell in love and he became an Auror to fight the Dark Lord (aka Harry Potter) and his followers in the face of the oncoming war.

*_Sigh_*, I've always wanted to write a cute and fluffy g_in 'n' tonic_ where he was always good.

Also, I totally demand you to imagine the sexy first Tom Riddle/Christian Coulson instead of the new one.

* * *

**A Christmas Carol**

_"Whatever problems we had back then don't exist anymore. It's why we have this second chance, and we can't throw it away. Besides, you were the one who said we're not exactly the same as we were back then. If we're not the same, then things can turn out differently." _  
_― _Michelle Madow, Remembrance

* * *

Ginny was giddy. It was Christmas and she was buying presents (yes, she knew that it was rather late, but she had had very important exams to study for, as Hermione, _him_ - and even Luna!- constantly pointed out). The bookish ways of her closest friends were beginning to rub on her and she was beginning to think that she really ought to spend more time with her most favorite twins in the world.

Humming a catchy Christmas song, Ginny sat on a bench and mentally congratulated herself for all the wonderful presents she had bought.

Brand new enchanted knitting-needles for dear Mum. And it was rather thoughtful of herself, Ginny thought, because the old ones had started making giant holes when ordered to knit a sweater, or even something as simple as a sock. Slowly it was turning into an outright rebellion.

For her Dad, Ginny had to go to the dangerous Muggle London, and there too- she patted herself on the back. First, for managing to dress herself properly enough that the only glances she received spoke of _definite approval _when it concerned boys.

Not that she really cared, per say, she was already taken - but it was flattering non-the-less.

The second reason for her giddiness was that she had bought her father an old laptop and this surely promised to keep him interested till next Christmas and beyond.

Then there were the identical gift-boxes that were actually pranks, for Fred and George; a pair of new fire-resistible gloves for Charlie, an enormous book on some vaguely understandable for her subject related to philosophy - The Laws of the Light Existence- for Hermione; a pair of socks for Percy, an enchanted bracelet of friendship for Luna; Dozens of treats from Honeydukes in a gift-box for Ron; an enchanted pair of goblets for the newly married Bill and Fleur (who she really tried to begin to like, and after some deep insights given by Luna, she thought she was starting to).

There. The year's worth of savings had melted. She was free at last of the five Galleons.

It was then when Ginny realized that she had saved the one person she was most excited about for the last, and thus- now she was out of money to afford to buy him a gift.

The song she had hummed died on her lips.

Because he was four years older than her, Tom had just began his second year as an active Auror, and after taking a few extra dangerous missions - both for the Ministry and for the Order- he had saved enough money to buy himself a small flat in Muggle London.

Ginny had gone to see it - it really was just as he had described it: small.

The apartment was only furnished with the most important things - a bed and a wardrobe for the bedroom, an old coach and a small table for the living room (there was also an old TV that Tom vowed indignantly he never watched, but his father had gone to visit him more than once and Ginny highly suspected that the notorious machine was a big reason). A bathroom. A kitchen with a stove and a fridge and a few cupboards that was a part of the living room. Warm-colored walls.

Tom, outraged by the Muggle furniture (he didn't hate Muggles, per say, but after all those years in the orphanage he was rather _bored_ by their style), made some rather eccentric, distinctly magical, homey transfigurations, filled it to the brim with old books and textbooks on subjects on Defense Against the Dark Arts - so that whenever Ginny came to visit him, although the flat was rather small, it was distinctly Tom-ish, cozy, comfortable and made her feel secure and at home (and the fact that he was a highly promising Auror was a huge turn-on).

Now, returning on her present problem, Ginny had wanted to buy him a present that would be suitable for the new flat but now she had run out of money.

But Ginny was creative! She could improvise! And so, a new plan formed in her mind and she held tight her remaining sickles...

* * *

Their relationship was a rather odd one, he frequently thought.

During his fifth year- her first- he had been possessed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-But-It-Really-Was-Tiresom e-To-Waste-Your-Time-With-Prolongued-Nicknames-So- He-Would-Really-Just-Call-Him-Harry-Potter-From-No w-On.

Now, Ginny really had tried to mind her own business, but as she had just befriended Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood -second and first years in his house, Ravenclaw, she really couldn't. He supposed that his quietness and seriousness had intimidated her at first but soon the small group of too curious-for-their-own-good kids figured out that he was being possessed. Though at first, admittedly, they had thought him the Heir of Slytherin... which, _admittedly_, he might actually be since he recently found out that he was distinctly related to the batshit crazy Salazar. Not that he much cared, he was a proud Ravenclaw, through and through. Never-the-less, the villain turned out to be none other than a hocrux version (as he would later understand) of Harry Potter, and Ginny & co (as he referred to them in his mind) somehow managed to save him, and together - they won.

Ginny bugged him all throughout the summer with owls (which were hard to explain to the other kids in the orphanage; he had rarely received owls before) but at least this little girl made him feel more connected to his world than ever, and a little less lonely.

His sixth year - her second- he spent studying for exams and giving Ginny & co tips on how to get the best marks while studying as little as possible (even Hermione, little Miss I'm-Mature-And-Studious was grateful). Because of their friendship with odd Tom Riddle, they were picked on quite a bit, but finally Tom really couldn't take it anymore and enjoyed torturing the bullies with all kinds of hexes and jinxes until they begged mercy (now probably here, his Slytherin ancestry showed itself). As soon as she understood this, Ginny was mad at him for a few day (not because he had hexed 'innocent' third years but because she could've fended off for herself; and it was then when she began mastering the arts of her famous Bat Boogey Hex).

The summer that followed, the correspondence between him and Ginny changed dramatically because she had just discovered the Art of Brooding Over The Difficulties of Life, and Overall Philosophizing. So they discussed things such as the origins of magic, the origins of the world, their meanings, were they the same, why were boys so stupid and couldn't Neville Longbottom get over his inferiority complex and see that she liked him.

Since Tom felt the arrogance of being a few years superior than his friend, he really was irked by the last question. Other than that, he humbly viewed himself as her spiriual guide through the hard path that is life, until a few differences between their views arose and the relationship pupil/tutor fell apart. Well, he had had his moment of glory. It was good while it lasted.

The first half of his last year at Hogwarts- her third, he spent chasing after Apollonia Black, Sirius Black's daughter. After they hooked up, sadly, he really didn't have time for little Ginny; and neither did she, in fact- seeing as she was too busy discovering The Art of Snogging and Dating, with Neville. They even went to the Yule Ball together.

Speaking of that Yule Ball, Tom really had forgotten himself for a minute out there- he hadn't expected to see his favorite little fiery redhead so... grown-up and feminine, which, he supposed, was due to the little enchantments she had casted on herself. But he had blamed the butterbeer and the fire whiskey that his dubious friends, George and Fred, had given him (George was the better twin, at least after Tom almost passed out, the Weasley helped him to the Ravenclaw common room; Fred had helped too but it was on George's insistence, who clearly was the one bearing The Consciousness). Tom had glared daggers at themfor a few weeks afterwards.

The second half of his last year at Hogwarts, Tom spent studying for his NEWTs and dealing with the overly-jealous and superficial Eliza who - in the end- dumped him for Oliver Woods. Not that he ever missed her after that.

Then, at the end of the year, Harry Potter was ressurected and the threat of a new war began to look more real than ever. This was why he signed up for the Auror training and his talent at the Defense Against the Dark Arts was proven to be _quite_ in handy. There Nymphadora Lupin decided to pick him up as her new best mate and Alastor Moody found in him his new protégé, someone worthy of shedding a few tears of pride over.

During all the hard work, Tom found himself missing Ginny intensely. The small flat he had rented (even smaller than the one he now owned) brought him no comfort. His books - even the most favorite ones, even the ones with the wild adventures and quirky heroes - were just meaningless words on pages. The few daily moments of pride and happiness that he was doing something that would make a change in the world, were nothing compared to the feeling he had whenever he checked for letters and found none that were written by her, except the occasional 'Hi, Tom, how's it going?'.

During the Christmas holiday in her fourth year at Hogwarts - his year in the intensive Auror training - she broke up with Neville, much to his pleasure. Now at least he could have her all for himself. In a friendly manner, of _course_. Said pleasure somewhat diminished when, on Christmas Eve at Mrs. Weasley's, Ginny suddenly ran outside, sobbing. After he followed her, she told him that it was Neville who had broken up with her because he thought her weird and loud.

After overcoming his initial confusion over Neville's stupidity (it was difficult), and after Ginny ordered him not to go after the imbecile (very clever of her to realize his intentions), he hugged her, decided to give her her Christmas present in advance (she was giddy like a five years old), they both felt content and forgot all about Neville Longbotton (which didn't stop Tom from punching him hard in the face, without using any kind of magic what-so-ever, first time he saw the boy).

On his first year as an active Auror (her fifth year in Hogwarts), rumors in the Department arose, whispers that came from the Unspeakables, of a prophesy that concerned the Dark Lord.

Once Death Eaters tried to break into the Ministry, and somehow Ginny & co got involved, and he ended up entering the battle because of her.

In the end, it was finally, fully confirmed that the Dark Lord was back, and the prophecy ended up breaking before anyone but him heard it.

Because on the prophecy, it had been written: _Harry James Potter, Tom Marvolo Riddle_.

_'The unloved who shall love_

_The abandoned who will never betray_

_And the deceived who is destined to find truth_

_Will be the downfall of the dark star_

_-the deceiver, the traitor, the hater_

_They are equal in their strength_

_One is always good, the other - bad_

_Though never the same person.'_

All this sounded like a bunch of unintelligible mashed-up into a verse, ridiculously ancient-spoken words, and Tom spent many a nights pondering on them. It was referring to him, obviously- the love potion his mother used to lure his bastard of a father had had some side effects. First, his father left them as soon as his mother thought that he would love her without magic being involved. Then his mother, disowned and abandoned by her husband, died of starvation, and he went to an orphanage.

It was hate and despair at first sight. Then, he realized he was even more different than the others and they realized it too and started bullying him. He hadn't known at the time that he was magical, and once one of the boys was a victim of a sudden burst of magic that broke his leg. Panicked, not knowing _what_ he was, Tom became quiet and serious and shied away from other children. The other children deemed him a dangerous freak and so, he didn't have to worry about them anymore. This actually rubbed on him so much that to this day, he retrained his quiet and serious attitude, although he had his bright and funny moments (when he was alone, bored, or with close friends) and lightened up, somewhat, with Ginny by his side. He would even sometimes dance to himself, when he was in an especially good mood and there was some catchy song on the radio. And whenever he was bored, he would shoot spells on the wall of his bedroom and write 'I'm bored, Merlin, I'm bored' (which he would erase after the mood was over).

But never mind his past, what if he was fated to become some sort of a savior of the Wizarding World? If so, then he really ought to research more books and go to much more high-level missions against dark wizards and Death Eaters.

In the end, not only did he become quite good at what he was doing, but he also ended up making enough money to buy himself a small flat, because the insecurity in having something that could be taken from you at any given moment was driving him mad.

Of course, during the whole year, he spent quite some time with Ginny, writing letters to her, talking with her, occasionally, much to his dismay (and joy) she would sneak out of school and floo to his flat and bug him to turn the TV on so they could watch a movie, or discuss with him whether the world should end in fire, or in ice. Depending on the mood (and on the season) both of their opinions would change.

Of course, by that time, he had fully realized that he was madly in love with her but it took her some time too, to realize that she was madly in love with him. He had actually realized it first, and prompted her when once, while she was lying on his bed and bugging him to help her with the homework, he asked her why wasn't she seeing anyone.

She had pondered about it for a minute, then her eyes widened, she sat up, stared him into the eyes for one long second and...

No, really. The truth was a bit more complicated than that.

He seriously had felt like a Humbert Humbert for the longest time, (he was twenty, she was sixteen and he had known her since she was _eleven_).

* * *

Now it was their first Christmas as a couple, and as per usual, they were at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's house, the Burrow, around fifteen people (quite cozy) and Ginny was happily handing out presents like Father Christmas.

Seriously, Christmas was his least favorite holiday until he met her.

Somewhat shyly, Ginny handed him his present - NOT to be opened until the morning - and chastely kissed his cheek (for the sake of her family).

Unfortunately, a bit after dinner, just as he had sneaked into her room, Alastor's patronus appeared, bearing the news of an urgent mission against Potter followers.

So, he had to kiss Ginny goodbye, put the small present in his pocket because he was doubting he would return for the presents opening, and go outside to disapparate.

When he apparated in the place Alastor had pointed, Tom met a seriously grumpy Nymphadora Lupin who was just as miserable at having to leave her family on Christmas eve as he was.

* * *

It went off quite well, and it was around lunch when the three colleagues had sent the dark wizards off to Azkaban.

Alastor apparated back home, to his dog (a hound), Lupin apparated to her husband, mother and father (who, just like the three Aurors were also in the Order), and he thought about apparating back to the Burrow.

Then he remembered to open his present.

It was a snowdrop, enchanted never to break. It also had other enchantments - namely all sorts of protective ones, and with a startle he realized that the reason why he managed not to get too thoroughly cursed was because this snowdrop was idly in his pocket.

Tom wasted no more time standing around and apparated in front of the Burrow. Almost soundlessly, using his superior Aurora skills, he sneaked into the house without disturbing anyone.

When he opened the door of her bedroom, he saw that Ginny was still asleep- she had probably waited for him to come back even though he had told her not to.

He shrugged off his mantle (it was wet from the snow), sat on the corner of her bed and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Mhm?" she mumbled.

"Thank you, Ginny," he said in a gentle voice. "For the present."

Soon she awoke completely, realizing his return, sat up and, putting off his shoes, he lied next to her.

They were having a quiet conversation when her brother, Ron, marched through the door.

"Ginny, come on, the presents- _oh_, _Merlin_, my eyes. Riddle, _why_? I thought we were _mates_! Now I can't think-" he spluttered.

"Honestly, Ron," it was Ginny who had the wit to answer - as Tom just laid there, frozen and not breathing- "We were just talking - Tom just came back from his Aurora mission. See- _clothes_. That a familiar word?"

Ron sighed at relieve for his saved innocence.

"Good, now come down, I swear the twins can't wait to open the presents anymore, and thus- we are all endangered. _Doomed_, really."

* * *

On the next night, when they were safely alone in his flat, Tom hugged a naked Ginny to himself and kissed her shoulder (honestly, hugging had been the hardest part for his ' rehumanization' as she liked to call him becoming a more open person).

"Do you think that next Christmas will be so peaceful?" she asked.

After a while, he spoke: "I don't think so, unless the war that is coming ends within months. Which, of course, is highly desirable..." He paused. "Whatever it is, we'll preserve."

Ginny nodded.

"I still sometimes think of the prophecy," she said suddenly, after a minute of comfortable, drowsy silence. Surprised, Tom turned to look at her, but she had moved on her back and was now staring at the ceiling. "About that one peculiar line..."

"They're all peculiar," he said dryly, his old irritation at the stupid thing resurfacing.

"_'One is always good, the other - bad; though never the same person,'_" she quoted.

"Oh, _that_ one."

"What do you think that means? Past lives? Future reincarnations?" She turned to meet his eye, in all seriousness. "Was he Merlin and you- Morgana?"

He laughed. "That is _quite_ plausible, actually... No, maybe in some alternative universe, I am the big, bad Lord and he is the Savior," -Ginny guffawed at this- "You know, essentially, I get where he's coming from." _Oh, really?_ Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Yes, he's had a lonely, friendless childhood, later became quite popular, and there's a certain charisma about him-"

"So that's where you get him? Oh, _Tom_, you really shouldn't be so conceited." She playfully bit him on the shoulder. "Although you certainly are charismatic. Favorite student of both Severus Snape _and_ Mad-Eye Moody. That's quite the achievement."

He smirked half-seriously. "Well, I do have the air of responsibility."

"That's because you _are_ the most responsible person I've ever known," Ginny said. "Seriously, even Hermione has her wild days."

"Oh?" he said in a challenge. "I'm _never_ wild?"

"_Never_," she replied, a merry glint in her eyes.

And he settled on to make sure she took her words back.

* * *

They were about to fall into an exhausted asleep.

"I can't quite believe that there can be a world where I wouldn't love you," Ginny murmured, her eyes taking in Tom's face, illuminated by only the moonlight. She caressed his cheek gently, lovingly, feeling a surge of care and gratitude for his existence and his love, his devotion and loyalty. "Maybe in the other world, the other Ginny loved you and wished upon a star, or her birthday candles, or something other - that there would be a world where she would be with a Tom who could love her."

Slowly, softly, he kissed her. "Maybe it was the other Tom who wished, in some little part of his 'villainous' heart, to be able to love her."

Lulled to sleep by his voice (her favorite voice in the world), Ginny mumbled a final "Well, at any case, I'm glad I'm in this world, with _this_ Tom," and fell to sleep in his embrace.

Only because she was in his arms -her dreams were peaceful ones of all sorts of mixed holidays, where Christmas was one with Valentine day and Tom was frowning at some highly logical, complex thing and she kissed him and he smiled and all was well.


End file.
